Alla fine New York
by SoniaBRU
Summary: This one-shot is a what if set in the period of "Romeo and Juliet" premiere. This is a Candy-Terry story. I hope you will enjoy it.


_Questa storia riprende l'opera originale di Kyoko Mizuki, i diritti d'autore sono detenuti da autrice e casa editrice. Non ho diritti sulla storia e sui personaggi che ho ripreso dall'originale. Non c'è scopo di lucro in questo mio racconto che quindi non lede i diritti d'autore._

_The text contained in this document is Sonia's property; its partial or total reproduction, as well as its transmission without Sonia's prior permission is forbidden._

_The drawing has been realized by Sonia, Copyright apply._

_**ALLA FINE… NEW YORK**_

"Di nuovo Terence!"

Candy era rientrata dalla Florida da una settimana e al suo arrivo aveva trovato ben due lettere del suo Terry... la cosa strana era che erano pressoché identiche!  
La ragazza aprì quella nuova missiva... il solito tonfo al cuore al solo toccare la sua grafia elegante, poteva quasi sentire il tocco delle due dita...  
_"Cuore mio calmati... manca poco oramai!"_

_**"Mia cara Signorina Tuttelentiggini...  
volevo avere conferma sul fatto che tu riesca ad anticipare il tuo arrivo di un paio di giorni!  
So che abbiamo atteso tanto... ma questi ultimi dì sono interminabili!  
Sappi che io sarò in stazione ad aspettarti mercoledì sperando di non dover tornare pure venerdì!**_

_**Ti diverti a fare la preziosa ultimamente, vero?**_

_**Sei la solita dispettosa ma te la farò pagare!  
Ti aspetto presto  
Terry**_

_**P.S. dimenticavo di dirti che se nel frattempo ti sei fidanzata con qualche biondo dottorino impomatato e sdolcinato ed è per questo che non rispondi alle mie lettere, puoi portare pure lui allo spettacolo... sarò felice di sistemargli i connotati!**_

_**Sono sicuro che adesso hai il naso tutto arricciato e le tue lentiggini sono impazzite come i moscerini sul mosto!**_

_**Stavo scherzando! Lo sai vero?  
Non giocarmi tiri strani proprio adesso...  
**_

"Terry! Ma... come fidanzata! Che scherzi sono questi? Certo che arrivo mercoledì... ma te l'ho già scritto!  
Accidenti! Sempre questa orribile sensazione, sembra che non ricevi o non leggi le mie lettere!  
C'è qualcosa che non va, devo andare da lui il prima possibile.  
Aspettami... amore sto arrivando aspettami!"

Candy non capiva... non era la prima volta che aveva quell'impressione...  
Aveva pensato che Terence fosse distratto per via dello spettacolo ma... non era da lui!  
Comunque era così felice di partire, ormai contava i minuti che la separavano da quell'incontro e  
per nulla al mondo avrebbe rinunciato, a costo di andare fino a New York a piedi!  
L'aveva sognato mille volte... un abbraccio lunghissimo, il più romantico dei baci...  
Ci pensava continuamente, riusciva a sentire il profumo della sua pelle, la presa salda delle sue braccia, il contatto con la sua bocca morbida, si toccava le labbra e arrossiva al solo pensiero.

E… se lui non l'avesse abbracciata? Se non volesse baciarla? Se fosse solo per ricordare i vecchi tempi?  
In fondo non aveva fatto altro che scherzare con lei...  
Si diede un pugno in testa!  
"Candy... sei veramente una stupida!"

Sapeva esattamente ciò che provava il suo Terry, la stessa cosa che travolgeva il suo cuore ogni minuto più emozionato.  
Quella sera del re Lear si erano sbagliati di un soffio ma il loro rincorrersi tra alberghi, ospedali e treni poteva avere un solo significato, entrambi lo conoscevano perfettamente, ma avevano sempre avuto così poco tempo per stare insieme che a volte temeva fosse tutto solo nella sua testa.

Albert la guardava ridendo sotto i baffi...  
"Che hai? Che hai da ridere?" lo incalzava lei fintamente offesa

"Andiamo! Una ragazza forte e determinata come te! Possibile? Ti scrive di continuo e riesci ancora a avere dei dubbi sulle intenzioni di un ragazzo che ti ha mandato un biglietto di sola andata per New York!  
Quello di ritorno forse lo ha dimenticato o non aveva abbastanza monete per pagarlo, chi lo sa!  
Credimi! Avete bisogno solo di stare un po' da soli e di leggervi un attimo negli occhi!"

"Uffa! Vorrei vedere te al mio posto! Ho conosciuto Karin Kleiss... è bellissima... anche Susanna Marlowe lo è..."

"Ah! Ho capito il tuo problema! Sei gelosa!" la canzonò nuovamente l'amico

Candy alzò un pugno per minacciarlo:  
"Albert... io... io..."

"Andiamo rilassati e goditi questo incontro... le sue colleghe mozzafiato le vede ogni giorno ma lui ha invitato TE a raggiungerlo!  
E…"

"E?"

"E sia mai che debba stirare il mio abito buono" chiuse facendole l'occhiolino e provocando il suo rossore una volta ancora.

Candy passò l'ennesima notte insonne e il mattino dopo volò in stazione...  
Sarebbe arrivata a New York mercoledì sull'imbrunire... voleva pensare solo a questo.

Quella sera a New York Terence si era trattenuto a teatro, continuava a provare e riprovare... tanto il sonno non l'avrebbe mai sorpreso quella notte, l'indomani sarebbe stato puntuale alla stazione.  
Accidenti però! La sua dispettosa scimmietta non aveva risposto alle ultime lettere, sarebbe volata tra le sue braccia il giorno dopo?

Quando ci pensava lo assalivano mille dubbi, lui l'amava davvero ma lei? Poteva una tale solare e meravigliosa creatura corrispondere un tipo taciturno e introverso come lui? Uno che era oggetto di disprezzo persino da coloro che lo avevano generato?  
Nessuno gli aveva mai dato amore o fiducia... nessuno tranne la sua signorina Tuttelentiggini e lui aveva ricambiato offrendole completamente il suo cuore nobile, tormentato e perdutamente innamorato.

Ad un certo punto sentì un applauso e una voce suadente che si complimentava con lui... di nuovo lei!

"Susanna! Che vuoi? Sai che non mi piace essere disturbato mentre lavoro!"

"Se posso darti un consiglio... dovresti modulare di più la tua voce! Sembra che tu reciti per una persona sola..."

Il giovane la ghiacciò con lo sguardo...  
"Terence... ti prego... non farla venire alla prima... io..."

"Cosa dici? Io sono libero di fare ciò che più mi aggrada!" le rispose seccamente

Lei lo guardava con aria suppliche e gli occhi pieni di lacrime  
"Non invitare Candy allo spettacolo... "

"E perché mai dovrei fare una cosa del genere?" la incalzò lui

"Perché io... io ti amo Terence!"

Il giovane si sentì barcollare  
"Susanna io non..."

"No! Non dire nulla! Non voglio! Io non permetterò a nessuno di portarti via da me" ed era corsa via piangendo...

"Ti amo?" No! Lui lo voleva sentire solo dalla sua signorina Tuttelentiggini, e avrebbe dedicato il suo unicamente a lei...  
Ma come era potuto accadere? Aveva mantenuto sempre un atteggiamento così distaccato con tutti... come poteva Susanna amarlo? Non sapeva nulla di lui, non conosceva i suoi tormenti, il suo cuore! Non poteva essere davvero amore!

Era fuggita via disperata come una bimba senza giocattolo, prima ancora che lui potesse dirle alcunché.  
Era arrivata a chiedergli di non far arrivare il suo angelo!  
_"Dio del cielo! Susanna! Mi dispiace tantissimo, non voglio farti soffrire, tu puoi essere una buona amica magari ma... Candy è una cosa diversa.  
L'amo dalla prima volta che l'ho incontrata e sono sicuro che, qualsiasi cosa accada, il mio cuore non cambierà mai.  
Sono mesi che ci accontentiamo di qualche riga scherzosa...  
Io mi sono impegnato nel lavoro, ho sudato, studiato, messo da parte tutto ciò che ho potuto solo per avere qualcosa da offrire che sia degno di lei, e non posso più rimandare; ho bisogno di lei adesso per sentirmi vivo davvero, necessito disperatamente di godere della sua compagnia.  
Voglio sentire la sua voce, annusare il profumo dei suoi capelli, rimirare quelle lentiggini che mi facevano impazzire a scuola... baciarle una per una fino a dimenticarmi del mondo intero; ora che l'ho ritrovata non posso perderla di nuovo.  
Candy è la mia tavolozza dei colori, è tutto così grigio senza di lei!_

Si era inginocchiato per raccogliere il suo copione, quello che era precipitato a terra come fosse stato di pietra di fronte alla dichiarazione sfrontata e solenne della bionda collega, e aveva intravisto una busta dietro il tendone... doveva essere caduta a Susanna...  
La raccolse e rimase senza fiato nel constatare che era una lettera del suo dolce angelo, l'aprì immediatamente

_**"Mio caro famosissimo e vanitoso primo attore...  
Non so proprio perché ti ostini a voler che ti raggiunga dato che immagino tu sia impegnatissimo tra lavoro, attrici belle da svenire e ammiratrici smorfiose..."**_

Il suo cuore mancò un colpo...  
"Lentiggini? Che scherzo è mai questo? Ti prego... non dirmi che..."  
Poi si fece coraggio e lesse il resto d'un fiato...

_**"Sappi che le mie efelidi ce l'hanno a morte con te, ma non mancherei la tua prima per nessun motivo al mondo!**_

_**Ti... penso sempre... arriverò mercoledì, non vedo l'ora di veder... e New York.**_

_**Tua signorina tuttelentiggini"  
**_

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo...  
"Arriva... arriva... arrivaaaaa!"  
Sentiva il cuore scoppiare di gioia, non avrebbe mai creduto che la vigilia di quel desideratissimo incontro sarebbe stata così emozionante...  
L'avrebbe abbracciata, baciata... e... e se lei l'avesse schiaffeggiato di nuovo?  
_"Andiamo Terence... non fare l'idiota! Parlale negli occhi con il cuore in mano e non ci saranno più ostacoli!" _pensò

Era talmente felice che si era persino dimenticato di chiedersi perché Susanna avesse con sè quella preziosa missiva.

Il giorno dopo, quasi un'ora prima dell'arrivo del treno, era già sul binario a divorare il pavimento di cemento con i suoi passi nervosi scrutando l'orizzonte.

Era giunta l'ora e… .ancora niente...  
Il convoglio contava già una decina di minuti di ritardo, il cielo era minaccioso e carico di neve...  
E... se ci fossero stati problemi durante il tragitto? Se il treno fosse bloccato chissà dove per il maltempo?  
"Dio! Impazzirò se non arriva quel dannatissimo pezzo di ferraglia!"

Poi finalmente il fischio e l'annuncio...  
Sembrava una trottola... correva su e giù per il binario cercandola tra la folla...  
All'improvviso la scorse parlottare con un energumeno dai lunghi capelli bruni, si avvicinò piano, la prese per una mano e cominciò a correre trascinandosela dietro mentre lei lo minacciava di suonargliele di santa ragione. Non era cambiata affatto!  
Quando finalmente furono faccia a faccia si ritrovarono perduti occhi negli occhi senza riuscire a proferir verbo.  
Lui aprì semplicemente le braccia e lei vi ci volò dentro...

Quanto era caldo ed avvolgente l'abbraccio di Terry! sembrava essere arrivata a casa dopo mille peripezie... casa sua, quella era casa sua, da nessun'altra parte si sentiva così protetta e appagata.  
Dal canto suo Terence affondava il viso tra i riccioli di lei respirando a pieni polmoni, aria pura e fresca finalmente!  
_"La mia Signorina tuttelentiggini! Finalmente... amore mio... finalmente..." _

Nessuno dei due riusciva ad aprir bocca, Candy piangeva aggrappata al suo petto ampio e tonico... per le parole, che non ce la facevano proprio ad uscire da quelle gole ingroppate, ci sarebbe stato tempo più tardi.

Si diressero verso la macchina di lui, erano entrambi così eccitati e rossi in viso, sembrava che tutti non avessero altro da fare che guardarli.  
Ed in effetti qualcuno da lontano stava osservando con attenzione proprio loro due...

Saliti nella vettura cominciarono a parlare del più e del meno e l'atmosfera sembrò rilassarsi, ma c'era qualcosa che entrambi desideravano da morire... e nessuno dei due riusciva a vincere quel tenero e buffo imbarazzo.  
Sembravano gli stessi ragazzini della Saint Paul School... attimi impagabili...

_"Quanto mi sento stupido! Sono capace di recitare davanti a centinaia di persone e non riesco a dire ciò che provo all'unica ragazza in grado di dare un senso alla mia vita!"_  
"Sei stanca? Vuoi andare subito a riposare? Hai fatto un lungo viaggio e..."  
_"Cosa sto dicendo! Sono un vero imbecille! Dimmi di no! ti supplico... mia Giulietta..." _

"Si... cioè no... non sono affatto stanca! io... è stato lungo ma... non voglio andare a dormire subito... proprio adesso..."  
_"Voglio stare un po' con te Terry... ti prego... amore..." _

Lei lo guardava con occhi vibranti pieni di pagliuzze dorate e non sopportava neppure l'idea di doversi negare quella presenza, proprio in quel momento che l'aveva lì per davvero; desiderava solo vivere quel presente meraviglioso.

"Allora ho un'idea!" le disse lui strizzandole l'occhio; sarebbe proprio morto di delusione se lei gli avesse chiesto di portarla subito in albergo!

"Dove mi porti?"

"La solita curiosona! stasera sono libero per la mia Tuttelentiggini e ho tutta l'intenzione di godermi la serata..." la canzonò lui

Si diresse verso Coney Island, il buio stava avvolgendo la città e le luci cominciavano a farla da padrone.  
Si fermò davanti all'ingresso di un gigantesco Luna Park dall'architettura strabiliante e ricco di luci colorate che ricoprivano tutte le strutture e le varie attrazioni.

"Signorina, stasera noi la passiamo qui" le disse aprendole la portiera ed offrendole galantemente il braccio.

Candy di rimando gli saltò al collo facendolo barcollare... per poco non caddero per terra.  
"Terry! Non ho mai visto nulla di simile"  
gridò estasiata.

"Ci riempiamo la pancia al chioschetto e poi ci divertiamo, ti va?  
Scommetto che la fame non ti manca!"

Vederla mangiare voracemente sporcandosi il naso di salsa, sentirla ridere e rincorrerla tra i banchetti dei dolci come una bambina era impagabile.

_"Dio! Come ho fatto fino ad ora! Mi ero completamente dimenticato di come fosse stare accanto a lei!  
adesso sono sicuro di non poter più passare un momento senza la sua compagnia...  
Voglio tenerla qui con me, per sempre..." _

Attrazione, passione, affetto, stima, tenerezza, fiducia, complicità...  
tra quelle due anime era una miscela esplosiva, la sola capace di far arrivare in paradiso uno come lui, che di calore non ne aveva mai ricevuto.

"Terry! La giostra cavalli!"  
Non aveva ancora finito di dirlo che era già salita su uno di quegli animali di legno dalla scintillante criniera viola  
"Scegline uno anche tu!"

Lui la sorprese accomodandosi sullo stesso destriero dietro di lei, la strinse forte e incollò il proprio petto alla schiena di lei...  
Le scostò di lato i lunghi riccioli e le posò un bacio delicato sul candido collo... era meraviglioso...

_"Terry... riesco a sentire battere il tuo cuore... passerei la vita intera abbandonata come ora tra le tue braccia, stringimi così per sempre, ti prego!" _

Poi i seggiolini...  
"Terry! Ti spingo io! Ti va?"

Lui scoppiò in una fragorosa risata...  
"Ma... Candy!"  
Poi la guardò nei occhi e non riuscì a resistere...  
"Come vuoi... se ce la fai..."

Candy prese posto e immediatamente un ragazzotto biondo su per giù della loro età si sedette dietro di lei e attirò a sé la seggiola della ragazza.  
"Signorina, posso?" le chiese cortesemente...

Il viso di Terence divenne subito scuro  
"Ehi! Bellimbusto! Tieniti a dovuta distanza, questa è la MIA ragazza, chiaro?"  
Quindi la fece spostare e si sistemò dietro di lei sussurrandole all'orecchio  
"Scusami ma... è meglio così!  
Vedrai, ti faccio volare, pronta?"

"Prontissima!"  
_"Ha detto che sono la sua ragazza a quel tipo! Oh Terry... io... io sto già volando..." _

Quando scesero sembravano ubriachi da quanto barcollavano dopo aver volteggiato e riso come pazzi urlandosi mille volte "ti amo" con gli occhi mentre si incrociavano in volo tra una spinta e l'altra.

Fu la volta dello zucchero filato; Candy non poteva davvero resistere a quella leccornia!  
Terence arrivò infine con una mela caramellata mentre lei aveva già tuffato il suo viso su quella nuvola colorata riuscendo ad impiastricciasti finanche i capelli.  
"Fammi assaggiare" lo apostrofò

"Niente da fare! Tieni le mani a posto, questa è mia! Quanti dolci vuoi mangiare? Lo sai che le signorine raffinate stanno attente alla linea?"

Candy si intristì immediatamente...  
Già... le signorine... lei era rimasta un perfetto maschiaccio e la linea? Non ci aveva mai badato!

"Che ti succede ora?"  
Le disse porgendole la mela che aveva in realtà comprato unicamente per lei...

"Niente è che... io... non sono davvero una signorina elegante e fine e tu... sei circondato da ragazze talmente affascinanti!"

La guardò con una tenerezza infinita...  
"Candy... tu... sei... un incanto..."  
E avvicinò il suo viso a quella bocca rossa e invitante mille volte più del frutto.

"Sei gentile ma ..."

"Gentile? E quando mai io sono stato gentile? Sei meravigliosa Candy... o almeno lo sei per me! La più bella scimmietta che un attore possa desiderare, se non fosse per quelle lentiggini..."

"Terry! Accidenti a te! Per un attimo ho creduto che fossi cambiato!"  
_"Ma non lo vorrei mai e poi mai"_

"Coraggio signorina Tuttelentiggini!  
Spettacolo dei mangiatori di fuoco e lanciatori di coltelli adesso  
... e non dirmi che hai paura!"

"Man... mangiatori di che?  
In un attimo si ritrovò da sola al buio sotto un tendone...

Oh Dio! Noooo! È orribile! Terence ti prego! Dove sei?"  
Tornò la luce un istante e lui era lì davanti a lei che la aspettava a braccia aperte!  
La ragazza tuffò il viso sul suo petto e gli cinse forte la vita.

"Questo vecchio trucco funziona sempre! Lo uso anche per farmi abbracciare dalle mie colleghe, quelle super fascinose come dici tu!"  
le disse scherzosamente tornando con la mente al castello in Scozia.

"Usciamo di qui... Terry ti prego..."  
La voce di lei un sibilo, vinta essa stessa da quel dolce ricordo

"Solo se mi prometti che continuerai a stringerti a me in questo modo anche dopo..." sussurrò lui con una punta di ironia affogata in un mare di tenerezza.

La ragazza sentì il cuore arrivare in gola, annuì...  
I due giovani uscirono continuando a camminare allacciati stretti l'una all'altro.  
Candy teneva il viso sul cuore di lui senza osare alzare gli occhi,  
avrebbe incrociato i suoi e...  
Terence le cingeva le spalle annusando i suoi capelli.

Giunti davanti alla ruota panoramica Il ragazzo la allontanò dolcemente per farla accomodare e si sedette poi il più vicino possibile a lei passandole un braccio attorno alle spalle.  
Lei abbassò le palpebre e si abbandonò a quel romantico abbraccio.

Stettero in silenzio per lunghi minuti, finché non giunsero alla sommità  
"Candy goditi il panorama delle luci di New York da quassù! È impagabile, soprattutto stasera!"

La ragazza aprì gli occhi e rimase incantata...  
"È bellissimo, sembra una magia..." disse con voce spezzata

"L'unica magia qui... sei tu..." rispose lui vinto dalla stessa emozione  
Lei si voltò e si accorse che lui stava guardando tutto tramite il riflesso dei suoi smeraldi.

Una forza inarrestabile avvicinava i loro visi, le loro bocche tremavano desiderose di toccarsi, le palpebre erano sempre più pesanti...

"Te... Terry" farfugliò prima di chiudere completamente gli occhi  
Le labbra si sfiorarono appena, facendo esplodere i loro cuori.

"Candy... ti amo..." sussurrò finalmente lui prima di impadronirsi completamente di quella bocca morbida che desiderava solo consumare con la propria.

Sentivano i loro respiri corti morire sui propri visi rapiti...  
A Candy sembrò di precipitare nel vuoto quando si accorse del tocco morbido e voluttuoso della lingua di Terry e si aggrappò più fortemente al suo collo.  
Quello era il loro primo vero bacio.

"EHI PICCIONCINI! IL GIRO È FINITO!"  
La voce stridula della grassa signora della giostra li riportò bruscamente alla realtà.

Entrambi vistosamente arrossati si ricomposero e si affrettarono a scendere.  
La ragazza non riusciva più a guardarlo, ma Terence le prese il viso tra le mani e cominciò ad accarezzare le lentiggini con i pollici...  
"Quanto ho sognato questi momenti... amore..."

"Terry! Ti amo tanto anche io"  
Non riuscivano più a smettere di cercarsi con le labbra.

"Candy! Ti devo accompagnare al tuo albergo! È tardi! Purtroppo domani mattina presto devo essere già al lavoro..."

"Scusami... io..."

"Ti assicuro che passerei tutta la notte qui con te... amore mio..."

Lei sentiva lo stomaco fare le capriole quando la chiamava in quel modo...  
"Terry? Quando posso vederti di nuovo?"

"Vieni a teatro domani sera alle otto! è vicino all'albergo che ho prenotato per te. Dovrai avere un po' di pazienza ed aspettarmi se non ti dà troppa noia; poi usciamo insieme e mangiamo a casa mia, ti va?"

"Noia? Scherzi! ... ma... a teatro? ...mi vedranno tutti!"

"Hai qualche problema a farti pizzicare con un attore squattrinato come me signorina Andrew?"

"No... no... io... pensavo che tu non volessi..."

"Ehi! Io voglio stare con te, del resto non mi importa un fico secco, capito?"

Quella sera davanti al portone dell'albergo nessun bacio della buona notte voleva saperne di essere l'ultimo.  
Si guardavano con gli occhi ebbri d'emozione, non avrebbero mai voluto separarsi.

"Candy... non sai quanto mi costi lasciarti adesso... se potessi io...  
ti terrei tra le braccia tutta la notte..."  
_"Dannazione! Terence! Ma... che le hai detto?" _

La ragazza avampò di nuovo...  
Non riusciva a non ammettere di desiderare la stessa cosa anche se sarebbe stata alquanto sconveniente.  
Si staccarono con grande sforzo con la promessa di rivedersi l'indomani.

"Buonanotte... amore..." sussurrarono all'unisono prima dell'ennesimo ultimo bacio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ospedale St Jacob, tre giorni dopo... _

"Povero ragazzo... viene qui ogni giorno, passa ore al suo capezzale tenendole la mano, deve amarla moltissimo..." disse l'infermiera alla collega che smontava il suo turno.

"Questo è poco ma sicuro! Ho visto come la reggeva tra le braccia sotto la neve che cadeva incessante tentando di proteggerla in ogni modo.  
Quei meravigliosi occhi blu persi nel nulla della disperazione più cupa...  
Mi si è stretto il cuore l'altro giorno quando l'ho visto in quelle condizioni!"

"È Terence Graham! La nuova promessa del teatro shakespeariano, tra un paio di giorni c'è la prima di "Romeo e Giulietta" in cui lui recita come protagonista ma... come farà? Mi sembra non si regga neanche in piedi da quanto è stanco!"

"Tu sei sempre informata sugli eventi mondani della città.  
Adesso capisco tutto... ieri è venuto quel tipo, il regista credo...  
Li ho sentiti discutere perché il giovane attore è talmente scosso che non va più nemmeno alle prove; non si muove da quella camera se non per andare a darsi una ripulita e riposare un paio d'ore al giorno.  
L'ho sentito recitare per lei i versi di Romeo.  
È talmente innamorato che le parole del Montecchi sembrano scritte appositamente per lui, la sua interpretazione sarebbe a dir poco strepitosa!"

"Certo per la Stratford sarebbe un vero disastro dover sostituire pure lui dopo Susanna Marlowe, lei è la prima attrice.  
Hanno già fatto arrivavate la Kleiss dalla Florida e cambiato tutti i cartelloni pubblicitari della città. Il pubblico aspetta di godere della performance della nuova stella e poi... diciamocelo pure... è bellissimo!"

"Andiamo sii seria per una volta!  
Susanna Marlowe...  
Povera ragazza! così giovane! si è capito poi cosa è successo di preciso per ridurla in quelle condizioni?"

"Hanno parlato solo di un drammatico incidente...  
La madre di lei è distrutta dal dolore, ieri ha inveito contro il nostro Romeo, sembra gli imputi la colpa di quanto accaduto alla figlia".

Era buio e freddo! Non riusciva a muoversi...  
Candy era stretta nella morsa di quello che sembrava essere un sogno allucinante, doveva avere la febbre altissima e sentiva un macigno che le schiacciava il petto...  
"Terry, Terry, nooooo... il mio Terry..."

Il Luna Park...  
Il vento gelido che spazzava via la neve mentre il ghiaccio si impadroniva delle sue ossa fino a raggiungere l'anima...  
La giostra cavalli...  
Il cuore di lui pulsante sulla sua schiena...  
La sua voce disperata che la supplicava "Candy! Candy! Non lasciarmi!"

Era tutto così confuso! solo la paura e il dolore erano fortissimi e nitidi.

Accanto al suo letto due giovani uomini...  
"Albert! Credi si riprenderà presto?"

"Archie... è una ragazza forte! Vedrai che da un momento all'altro aprirà gli occhi e starà meglio!"

La giovane cominciò ad agitarsi e a rigirarsi mentre gridava  
"Terry! Terry! Nooooo!"

"Candy, sono Albert! Coraggio, apri gli occhi! Svegliati! È solo un brutto sogno!" E la scuoteva forte per le spalle mentre faceva cenno ad Archie di andare.

Infine riuscì ad aprire quegli smeraldi pieni di lacrime...  
"Albert... Terence... io..."

"Piccola! Non è successo nulla! Ci hai fatto penare due giorni interi, come ti senti adesso?"

"Ho male dappertutto ma... Tu? E... come sono finita qui?

Albert! Terry! Il mio Terry!"  
Piangeva disperatamente cercando conforto tra le braccia dell'amico di sempre.

In quel momento la porta si spalancò:  
"Tuttelentiggini! Sono qui! che ti è saltato in testa? Vuoi farmi morire?"  
Le disse sedendosi sul letto e prendendola tra le braccia

"Terry! Stai bene? Ho avuto tanta paura...  
Quando ho visto quell'auto impazzita che ti arrivava addosso all'uscita del teatro io..."

"Ti sei scagliata su di me come una furia... hai preso una gran botta in testa oltre ad un sacco di freddo; non mi rispondevi più, credo di essere impazzito dal dolore in quel momento.  
La città era paralizzata, scendeva talmente tanta neve che ho dovuto portarti al pronto soccorso a piedi tenendoti tra le braccia; ho cercato di coprirti e tenerti calda col mio corpo amore... non sono riuscito a fare meglio di così!  
Quando siamo arrivati all'ospedale eri un pezzo di ghiaccio...

Dio che paura ho avuto!"

"Stringimi forte adesso ti prego..."

"Amore sono qui!"

Albert era uscito dalla stanza per lasciarli soli. Fuori il giovane Cornwell lo aspettava.  
"Archie... bravo, sei andato a chiamarlo subito! Hanno bisogno di stare insieme...  
Meno male che si è svegliata e ricorda tutto; non ci saranno conseguenze per lei. Il medico l'ha già visitata, ho temuto il peggio!"

"Albert! La Marlowe è morta! È spirata pochi minuti fa, non è sopravvissuta allo schianto"

"Povera anima in pena... chissà se voleva investire Terence o Candy o solo uccidere se stessa!  
Dove può arrivare un amore malato!  
Una vita e una carriera stroncata...  
Ho parlato con il commissario un'ora fa, nel suo appartamento ha trovato un pacchetto di lettere di Candice indirizzate a Terence  
Povera Candy! E io che la prendevo in giro dandole della paranoica!  
Terence non si è mai accorto di nulla...  
Se non bastasse nel pomeriggio di quel maledetto giorno Robert Hataway l'aveva ripresa per la sua recitazione poco convincente e minacciata di sostituirla!"

"Adesso però mi devi spiegare perché quando è arrivato il telegramma di Terence tu eri a Villa Andrew vestito come un banchiere e come hai fatto poi a insabbiare questa brutta faccenda con Susanna" lo incalzò Archie.

"Il mio nome completo è William Albert Andrew, sei il primo a saperlo...  
Usciamo... ti racconto..."

"Terry! E... Lo spettacolo?"

"Domani... "

"E Sus..."

"Ti prego... non parliamo di lei adesso...  
Candy, io... voglio pensare solo a noi in questo momento.  
Non voglio che torni a Chicago, stai qui con me, per sempre! Sposami!  
Farò tutto come si deve, parlerò con tua zia, tuo zio... anche con la regina d'Inghilterra e il presidente degli Stati Uniti se occorre! Tutto quello che serve ma non accetterò più di vivere lontano da te, capisci?  
Avrei voluto offrirti una vita da principessa ma... non ho molto per ora nemmeno il nome di mio padre a cui sai che ho rinunciato, ma ti prometto che lavorerò sodo per costruire un futuro meraviglioso per noi. Credi che possa bastare?"

Prese il suo viso stanco tra le mani e appoggiò la fronte a quella di lui per perdersi nei suoi meravigliosi occhi blu pieni di scintille  
"Amore... a me non interessano i soldi, non mi serve il nome dei Granchester e nemmeno quello degli Andrew, voglio solo il tuo cuore. Sai che non mi spaventa lavorare, insegui i tuoi sogni e io volerò con te..."


End file.
